


Fataba

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burps, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, NEET, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Here's somethin I whipped up involving Futaba from Persona 5 for seppuku-senpai on dA cuz it's their birthday and they are rad as hell. All characters belong to their respective owners!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Fataba

**The following is a fanfiction related to Persona 5! I used the metaverse to alter all characters in this story to be 18+!**

**Fetishes include: FAT FUCKING GAMER WOOOWOWOOWOOWO, stuffing, burps, NEET**

An elegant aroma fills the Sakura household. Sojiro had asked you to look after the place, as well as his daughter Futaba. Apparently he had some important business to tend to that required him to travel. “Nothing too taxing.” you thought at first, all that really was on the To Do list was cook and make sure the house didn’t burn down. Cooking especially is easy, since the curry that Sojiro taught you how to make is Futaba’s favorite food. Said curry filled a stockpot in front of you, slowly boiling away. The rice maker still had a little bit more time, but everything would be done perfectly.

It has been a little over a year since you and your other Phantom Thief friends saved the world from ruin, and since then, many of your lives changed. Staying in Yongen-Jaya instead of returning back home was for the best, especially since Sojiro let you move from the attic of Leblanc to the guest room of his house. Working for him was pretty much you paying rent, and he even gave you a little cash on the side ever since business started to really pick up. Still, most of that money went to…

_ BEEP BEEP _

A notification from your phone shows one new text message from Futaba:

_ “Oii, where's mah curry! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶” _

After shooting off a text saying it’ll just be 15 more minutes, your mind wanders back to Futaba. She originally said she was going to go to Shujin Academy and get a head start on a normal life. However, nothing really stuck with her in a classroom environment, only really understanding simple instruction by staying after school. That wasn’t enough for her to pass, and instead of retaking her classes, she decided to double down on utilizing her computer skills. You had no idea what she meant until Sae stopped by Leblanc one day, looking for her. Apparently the police had hired her on to work on their security systems. It pays well and is relatively easy stuff for her, the only real downside was that it took up all of her time and she hardly left her room.

_ DING _

The alarm for the rice cooker brings you back to reality, and you get out a plate for yourself. After dressing it with the delightful meal, you get right to chowing down. Strong flavors from the sauce, meat, and veggies mix with the rice and signify another perfectly crafted batch of curry. By this point, making it has become pretty much second nature. What was going to be the hard part was bringing it up to Futaba. You take the contents of the rice cooker and dump it into the pot full of curry, seeing perfectly white rice soak in the sauce. A few stirs of a ladle to make sure it’s evenly distributed leaves the hardest task of them all: bringing all of this up.

Even with your perfectly toned body, the pot proves to be a challenge as you lug it upstairs and end up in front of Futaba’s room. Thankfully, she left it ajar so you can tap it open with your foot. The door creaks and sitting at her desk is an amorphous shape that resembles Futaba.

“Ohh, finally! I’m starving!” She turns in her swivel chair and pats her stomach, as if to emphasize her hunger.

Futaba’s room had seen better days, even before you met her it wasn’t this bad. Empty plastic bowls of instant yakisoba and bottles of soda cluttered what little floorspace she had, the rest taken up by shelves full of manga, cardboard boxes with books (and aforementioned instant yakisoba) in them, a minifridge with soda in it, and trash bags full of paper scraps piled high. Still, she had been as happy as usual. It only really became a problem when there was so much junk you couldn’t walk into her room at all.

All of these poor habits reflected on her body as well. Before you two met she was rather skinny, even slightly anemic, but now she was so big that you had to wonder if a bean bag swallowed her body and somehow took her form. Her round gut piled onto her lap and pressed against both armrests with thigh fat bulging out of them as well. All the sitting she had done did quite a number to her ass as well, which destroyed her old chair that was replaced by a new, reinforced one. A large grin spread across her flabby face as you approached her with her meal, her rounded visage perfectly matched with her hair. It was already quite long, but lack of care made it reach down to her knees, and it was obvious she never brushes it. Futaba gave her stomach another pat, causing her arm blubber to jiggle as well. The only thing you can note about her that hadn’t changed was her chest, which was still relatively small and more flabby than round.

  
  


“Mmm, smells good! Guess you really do earn your keep, huh?”

“Some of us have to.” You respond, jokingly.

“Hey!” The orange-haired gamer pouts. “My job is more legit than yours. Just because I spend it mostly on figs and upgrading my battlestation doesn’t mean I don’t have enough to give Sojiro some rent!”

“Speaking of, is it okay for us to be doing this right now when you’re supposedly ‘on duty’?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Honestly, I don’t do much unless anything sus pops up thanks to just how secure my programming is.” She states with a prideful huff. “Well, let’s get started ‘Joker’.”

You chuckle at her banter and bring the rim of the pot to her lips. It’s a good thing you spent all that time training your body, but you never thought it’d be to “worsen” someone else’s. The mixture slowly creeps towards Futaba’s awaiting maw. With a little more effort, you tip the pot enough and meal time had officially begun. 

“ _ GULP, GULP, GULP” _

Bit by bit, the burden of the pot’s weight against your arms becomes the burden of Futaba’s stomach against her chair. It creaks and whines as she laboriously swallows her lunch. The sheer magnitude of food that she’s consuming makes her stomach’s growth obvious. Her black t-shirt rides up past her belly button and emphasizes her size by showing how undersized it is on her, bulging globs of fat sticking out wherever it can. She even stopped wearing those black and white striped sleeves because she couldn’t fit her draping arm fat into them.

Futaba not only packs away an impressive amount of food, but on top of swallowing whole chunks of meat, veggies, and all the rice was no small feat either. The pot quickly empties, the only part of the meal that remains is on her face which you quickly clean with a napkin from her desk. With a deep exhale, she leans back in her chair some more making it protest even louder.

“Mmm, that hit the spot! I take back what I said, maybe your job  _ is _ more legit than mine.” The bloated hikki sticks her tongue out at you before feeling something build up in her gut and can’t stop herself from giving an open-mouthed belch. “ _ OUUUUURRRRRP.” _

A blush creeps upon her face, but also a look of pride. Futaba’s stomach, now much more round and taught, hardly jiggles when she gives it a slap. It hangs a bit past her knees which were already being tested for how much abuse they can take thanks to the rings of lard around her legs. Needing to wash down the feast she just consumed, Futaba picks up one of the bottles of soda on her desk and cracks it open. A soft  _ hiss _ from the bottle is followed by more deep gulps, she even goes as far as to squeeze it so more of her drink comes out faster. You decide while she’s preoccupied with that, it would be a good idea to let the pot soak in some soapy water. After all, the house had enough of one lazy slob leaving her trash behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the dishes washed and put away, you decide to check back up on how your boss’ daughter is doing, besides her poor lifestyle choices. Entering her room once again, you see she managed to lug her fat ass out from her chair and into her bed, dead asleep. Onto her bed was more accurate, she stopped bothering with her blanket a month or so ago. Futaba claimed it was “too much work”, “didn’t fit”, and was “too hot anyway”. Feeling your tasks are done, you open her door to head out again until you hear something.

“Mmmm...so full, I couldn’t possibly eat another bite, Joker. Ara ara, you like my belly? How silly~”

This time, it was your turn to blush. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find Futaba attractive like this. But why was she dreaming about you and her? You feel your interest pique as you stand in front of her, every ounce sprawled across her bed. She was lying on her back, sleeping on her stomach had been out of the picture for quite some time since she always ended up rolling out of bed. Slowly, you reach a hand out to rub her exposed stomach, and feel her warm tight ski-

“GOTCHA!”

Thanks to your guts, you hadn’t jumped back in surprise. Still, you look at the deceivingly wide awake wide load with some shock.

“You- _ aha _ shoulda seen the look on y-your face! It was- _ ahahaha _ priceless!” Futaba was busting out laughing, holding the sides of her stomach. “Seriously, ‘Ara ara’? Well, now I  _ know _ I don’t - _ ahahahah  _ need to go looking in your search history to know just how weird you are!”

A lesser person would have crumbled at such a disgrace, but thanks to your overflowing charm, you turn the situation to your favor!   
  
“You came up with this plan. I suppose that means you were ready for  _ any _ outcome.” You retort in a sly tone.

Once again, Futaba’s face goes crimson, but this time she has no comeback. Instead, she scrunches her face and sinks deeper into her jowls and chins, hoping she could somehow disappear.

“Y-yeah well...you know, it’s been really nice getting to spend so much time with you.”

You let your guard down and smile, rubbing her stomach a bit more. This elicits a small moan from Futaba, who then accomplishes the herculean task of pulling you into bed and rolling herself on top of you. Her immense size and weight crash down onto you like a truck, especially her distended stomach. A warm smile spreads across her face, and you brush her bangs away from her eyes.

“You know, it’s thanks to you that I can live like this.” She gives her gut another slap, you can feel the slight jiggle against your body. “I suppose I should pay you back for being so good to me.”

Futaba leans in and puckers her lips, but isn’t able to reach you fully due to the distance her stomach makes. You stifle a small chuckle and crane your neck up, meeting her halfway and share each other’s compassion for each other in a long kiss. After a few moments, your lips part and she stares deep into your eyes.

“You know, you still haven’t given me a reward for completing my task list from a year back...I think now’s a good time to claim it!” She takes off her glasses, then yours, and sets them aside. A devilish grin meets her face again, dimples raised and heavy breaths coming from her. “You took my heart once before, now it’s time I show you how it’s done!”


End file.
